Conventional phonograph records, and record albums, are furnished in a great profusion of sizes and styles. Conventional elements of this type come in sizes such as (nominal disc diameters) 10-inch, 12-inch (and smaller) and an assemblage of such records into an album may encompass from one to six or more records.
Commercial arrangements for handling and storing such records and albums range from a mere cabinet to contain random piles of records and albums, to an assembly of inverted wire-like V's on a base, between which V's the records or albums are received on edge, as it were. Such arrangements do not conduce to efficient or systematic finding of a particular record or album, nor do they permit efficient expansion of the collection when new acquisitions are to be incorporated. Many serious collectors have a considerable number of very old-fashioned shellac pressings, and it would be desirable to make some provision for such antiques.
An object of this invention is to provide such a rack or assemblage which can readily be marketed as a knocked-down group of essentially flat planar elements and essentially cylindrical or rod-like connectors, called herein rods for simplicity.
Another object of the invention is to provide a simple and low-cost rack or assemblage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a rack or assemblage as described in the immediately preceding object which is suitable for phonograph records or albums of such records.
A further object of the invention is to provide a storage rack or assemblage as described in the immediately preceding object which is especially suitable for one or more of any and all objects which are essentially flat, plate-like, wafer-like or planar such as magazines, file folders, photographic plates or even the flat planar elements comprising part of the invention itself.
Regarding the two immediately preceding objects of the invention, it is understood that the dimensions of the rack will vary, depending on what it is intended to store in a compact and wieldy arrangement.
Other objects or advantages of the invention will appear as this invention proceeds.